


Shapes Like Puzzle Pieces

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris in wings….Happy Hallopeen everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shapes Like Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://alyssand.livejournal.com/profile)[**alyssand**](http://alyssand.livejournal.com/) who flails at everything I write and makes me feel about 10 feet tall. Tis also for [](http://painted-birdie.livejournal.com/profile)[**painted_birdie**](http://painted-birdie.livejournal.com/) who rocks stick!kradam like no-ones business &amp; wanted kris!wings. Hope you like bbs! All mistakes are my own.

  
Inspired a little by this picture which was another fail:  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cydsa/pic/0005byb0/)

  
_I am thinking it's a sign That the freckles in our eyes  
Are mirror images and When we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
And I have to speculate That God himself did make us into  
Corresponding shapes like puzzles pieces From the clay_

Adam was still pissed about the Elle photo shoot. He hadn't said anything at the time but Joe Zee was a dickhead who knew nothing about fashion. How the hell he'd managed to keep his job at Elle, Adam couldn't understand. When he had told them that they were going to dress Kris up like Adam, with wings and platforms, he hadn't been able to contain himself. He and Allison had galloped around the room, whooping with glee. Kris had been resigned. Dress up was not his thing.

But then they put Kris in the wings and the boots and it had looked nothing like Adam would ever fucking wear. They gave him a tie and a waist coat for God's sake. What the actual fuck? Adam had heaved the magazine to the other side of the room when he got it. Kris had laughed and told him that he couldn't pull off an Adam look even if Adam dressed him himself.

Adam had always intended to address the issue. So what if it took him a year.

"Oh baby…" Adam's sing-song voice made Kris stiffen in dread. That tone usually meant that something he really wasn't going to like was about to happen. Like the first time Adam had pulled out the butt plug from his bag and waved it at him, with a promise of "I swear this will only hurt for a second, baby" in that same tone and he hadn't been able to sit down for a week because the fucking thing had spread him open like a nut cracker and he wasn't going to even think about the cock ring.

"No. Whatever it is you are planning or wanting me to do, the answer is no," he looked at Adam who was leaning in the living room doorway, grinning at him. He spotted a fleck of red behind him and knew who that meant. "Alli!"

She jumped out from behind Adam and hurtled into his arms. "Kris! I'm here! I'll protect you from them, I swear."

Them? Kris grew more alarmed and then his heart just about fell out through his feet when he heard the cheerful greetings from the two gayest gays he'd met since hooking up with Adam. He was in deep, deep shit.

"Happy Hallo-peen, sweet boy!" Brad, all skinny arms and endless legs came over and kissed him full on the lips. He was just finished scrubbing the peach gloss off when Cassidy accosted him with his mouth too. Kris looked over at Adam who was rummaging in a suitcase, tossing out scraps of glitter and sparkle.

"Adam?" Kris's voice was shaky and very nervous. Adam looked like he was about to dive into all the bright and shiny things. "Babe, what's going on?" Adam spared him a quick glance, lowered his eyelid in a wink and returned to his mess. Brad plonked himself down next to Kris, completely ignoring the fact that he was on a chair designed for one person. Brad seemed to believe that the world adjusted itself to Cheeks and not the other way around. So Kris scooted as far to one side of the chair that he could and Brad just scooted closer, throwing a long, lycra-clad leg over his thighs.

"So, little man, we're here to get ready for the party," Brad announced and looked over at Allison who was squealing in delight at a shirt?dress?scrap of clothing that would get her arrested if she wore it in public.

Kris stared at Brad. "What party?" He honestly didn't want to know. Since moving in with Adam, there appeared to be parties for every occasion, some of them not even real occasions, like divorce parties, I'm-Not-Pregnant parties and Kris's personal favourite, I-Didn't-Get-the-Clap parties. The WeHo crowd had certainly expanded his horizons.

Cassidy folded himself on the arm of the same chair, long fingers fiddling with the spikes of Brad's hair. "The Great Annual Big Gay Hallo-peen Bash otherwise known as the Costume Carnival of West Hollywood."

Adam laughed and came over to Kris, held out a hand. "Come over here, baby, check out the goodies. We're going as a flock of angels," He tugged Kris out of the chair and Cass quickly took his place, cuddling up to Brad.

Kris looked warily at the pile of shimmering material and felt his heart sink. "Um, Adam, I don't think a group of angels are called a flock." Which of course was the completely relevant thing to say when confronted with yards of see-through fabric and shiny cloth.

Adam took this as a personal insult. "Well, Mr. Smarty McSmartypants, what would you call them then?" His blue eyes shone with challenge.

Kris rubbed the back of his neck, the beginnings of a tension headache setting in. "Um, in the Bible, they're talked about as a myriad of angels," he offered and Adam sneered a little, top lip curling.

Alli frowned at Kris. "I hope you're not going to be a party pooper, dude. I have plans for tonight." She held up the scrap of fabric that looked like it would barely cover her hips and grinned. "This is totally perfect."

"It will totally get you arrested," Kris informed her.

"That's the whole idea, Kristopher." Her cheeky tone annoyed him and he thought that being the only responsible one in this room of feather heads was going to be really tough.

Adam put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, baby, we'll take care of her." He grinned at the red-head who was tugging the silvery item over her head. "Okay, where are the wings?" He looked at Cassidy who walked back out to the hallway and came back with an enormous armful of feathers in almost every possible hue.

"Oh dear God above." Kris moaned, "I'm not putting on anything pink. I'm telling you all right now. Nothing pink or purple or a girl colour." His jaw locked, 'dino-jaw' as Brad called it and he felt the headache settling in.

Brad scowled at him, insulted. "There is no such thing as a 'boy' colour or a 'girl' colour, you Philistine! Taste the rainbow!" He grabbed a set of iridescent pink wings and grinned at Allison, utterly negating his last words. "These have your name on them, Magenta." She raced over and grabbed them, twirling around the room in glee. Brad crooked a finger at Adam. "Come over here, bitch, and have a look at these."

Brad cast a sly look at Kris through heavy-lidded eyes. "We had specific instructions for your feathers, dumpling." He held up a set of black wings shot with silver thread. "Apparently these are to replace the abomination that were the wings of the Elle shoot?"

Kris took them reluctantly, absently noting that they were soft and downy. "I don't want to." He sounded like he was about three.

Adam wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Please, baby. I hardly ever ask you to do things for me…" He grinned at the incredulous look Kris tossed him over his shoulder. "It's going to be fabulous. Trust me."

Famous last words, Kris thought, he was so screwed. "Fine," he sighed.

Adam kissed the top of his head. "This is going to be so much fun. And I totally will reward you at the end of the evening."

Kris heaved another sigh, rubbing soft feathers between his fingers. How Adam talked him into these things he didn't know. The year they had been together had been exhilarating and terrifying and filled with laughter and love and more new experiences than in his twenty-four years prior to it. Kris sometimes wondered how he had enjoyed life before Adam.

"Aw, poor Pocket Idol." Brad's faux sympathy made Kris bare his teeth and growl a little. Allison giggled and Cassidy put a restraining hand on Brad's arm. He produced a pair of brown and copper wings for Cassidy who took them with a kiss and a smile. So of course the migraine inducing, multi-coloured set were the ones Brad kept for himself.

Adam grinned. "You guys can change in the guest room, Alli, the sun room is all yours, baby girl. Kris and I will take this into our room and we'll meet in an hour to do the make-up." He smiled brightly at everyone. "All set? Excellent." He grabbed Kris's hand and pulled him into their bedroom.  
________________________________

Adam wanted to laugh at the set of Kris's mouth. He was in full-on sulk mode and it would probably take something extraordinary to get him out of it. Fortunately, Adam was creative and motivated and in a heartbeat had Kris on their bed, spread out beneath him like a feast, crushing the wings beneath him.

"Are you going to play nice with us tonight or am I going to have to persuade you a little more?" Adam dropped his voice, letting the words reverberate through Kris's chest. Those warm brown eyes grew hot and his mouth widened in a slow and sexy grin.

"I might need some more persuasion." Kris admitted and his body trembled a little.

"More than willing to oblige, love." Adam's grin was wicked and dirty and he practically drooled at the sight in front of him. He tugged at the snaps on Kris's shirt, ripping it open and set his mouth on the smooth plane of flesh he had unwrapped. Using teeth and tongue, he set about turning Kris into a writhing, moaning, begging mess.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Kris repeated it over and over and Adam smiled as he moved lower, mouthing the indent of his belly, holding one of Kris's hands tightly in his. Kris used his free hand to clutch at the dark head causing havoc to his body.

"All in good time, baby." Adam promised and pulled at the zip that prevented him from claiming his prize. Kris rolled his hips, lifting slightly so that Adam could tug his jeans down. The groan that followed Adam's mouth finding his cock vibrated through his mouth and up into his skull. Adam was really good at giving head and set to his task with pleasure. He put one hand on Kris's chest, holding him down so that he could focus on taking everything he could. He pulled his hand from Kris's and curled his fingers around his absolute favourite Kris body part and sucked and licked and hummed and finally Kris broke and flooded his mouth with warmth and salt.

Adam kept his mouth there for a while, making a sound like a purr that he knew would send Kris into small aftershocks of bliss. He allowed a smug grin to show as he looked up at Kris, wrecked and open and languid. He crawled up and lay full length on top of him, bending to take that lax, sweet mouth with his. Kris gave a little gasp and lunged up and suddenly Adam found himself on his back, being devoured.

"You are a fucking tease and one day you're going to push me too far." The Arkansas drawl was pronounced and deep and Adam felt his skin flush with heat. Still after all this time, all it took was hearing Kris talk and he was as hard as stone.

"Promise?" Adam enquired. He was waiting for the day that Kris finally broke and took instead of asked. His guy was just a little too polite sometimes.

"I want to fuck you till you scream." Hello. There it was. There was the crack in the wall of restraint. A year together and Kris wanted to be on top. It was about fucking time, Adam thought.

"If I let you, will you wear the wings tonight?" Adam wasn't the sort to let an opportunity go begging. He took Kris's hand and kissed his fingers, gently sucking his thumb into his mouth, rubbing the calloused pad with the flat of his tongue.

"I'll probably do anything for you anyway." The rough timbre told Adam that Kris was moving back to full arousal. Adam wasted no time wriggling out of his clothes and Kris was just about to pounce when they heard the banging on the door.

"No sex please! There are innocents present!" Cheeks yelled through the wood and Kris went bright red.

"Yeah! I'm like scarred for life, dudes!" Alli didn't sound scarred. She sounded as though she was about to crack into hysterics.

Kris turned over, burying his face in the wings with a mortified groan. "I hate you and your fucking bright ideas." He mumbled at Adam, words muffled by the feathers. Adam patted him on the butt, mournfully thinking of what might have been if he didn't have cock-blocking friends.

He flashed a peek at Kris who was still lying face down on the wings. "You'd better move your admittedly awesome ass and go shower or Alli will get an eyeful."

Kris jumped up with a yelp and fled to the bathroom, shouting over the water. "I'm not going to put on anything weirder than the wings. So you'd better not get any more creative with my costume!"

Adam allowed an evil smirk to cross his lips and yelled back. "Of course not, love. The wings are the worst of it." Of course they weren't. That battle would have to be fought when he showed Kris the rest of his 'outfit'.  
________________________________

Kris climbed out of the shower and kissed Adam who was on his way in. "All yours, babe." He was rewarded with a sweet smile and love flashed in those heaven-blue eyes.

"I won't be long." Adam assured him and Kris barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Right, and the sun rose in the west. It didn't, did it? Kris shook his head and, towel wrapped around his waist, went back into the bedroom to inspect his accessories.

He picked up the wings and held them away from his body. He had to admit that they were kind of pretty, sooty black and silver sparkles. They were about the length of his body from his neck to his feet and would probably span out past the breadth of his shoulders. He put them carefully back on the bed and went to look in his closet, wondering what he could wear with them. He found a pair of black jeans and a plain white t-shirt and thought they would be great, pulled them out and placed them next to the wings on the bed.

"Oh no you don't." He jumped when he heard Adam's voice in his ear and looked around to see his boyfriend standing with his hands on his hips, dripping wet and nude, glaring down at the clothes that were obviously offending him.

"What?" He asked. "It's black and white. They match." Kris couldn't see the problem.

Adam shook his head. "You are not wearing jeans and a t-shirt with those wings, Kristopher. This night is a big deal and everyone goes all out to impress."

Kris thought he was being reasonable. "But I'm already wearing wings."

It wasn't an argument that Adam had any intention of listening to. "And you will also be wearing this…" He went to the closet, completely unabashed and naked and Kris tried to stop staring until he remembered that he had every right to ogle and allowed his eyes to trace the curve of his ass and slope of his spine.

Then he saw what Adam had in his hands and started shaking his head immediately. "No. No. No fucking way. I am not going to put that on."

"But you'll look so gorgeous and every guy will be wishing he was me." He looked up at Kris under his eyelashes. Kris reckoned if he just kept shaking his head, maybe Adam would accept his refusal. "And maybe then everyone won't be looking at me." Adam continued, presenting a series of straps to Kris.

"Oh God." Kris could feel his eyes bugging out of his head. "I love you more than life, but (a) I am not going out in a leather codpiece and wings and (b) you are too old to be prancing around in a leather harness." Appeal to the vanity. Worked every time.

Adam's eyes narrowed. "That was mean and spiteful and I think that you've been hanging around Brad for too long. That's a level of snippy that only he has managed to achieve."

Kris grinned. "Your ex spends more time here than he does at his own home. I think I have gained snip by osmosis."

Adam started fiddling with the straps, trying to figure out what went where. "There must be a central thingy," he muttered and twisted the leather around his body, working out what part was going to cover his dick.

Kris sat on the bed and watched the show. "There must be something more to that outfit. Like pants?" He asked hopefully.

Adam went to the door, poked his head out and bellowed. "Cass! Is there another piece to this outfit you gave me besides the straps?"

Kris heard Cassidy yelling from the guest room. "Yeah, there are boots!" Of course there were, Kris thought. Boots and straps and wings. Perfect Halloween outfit.

"Boots!" Adam turned to him with a grin. Kris flopped back on the bed, enjoying the scratchy soft feeling of the feathers against his bare back.

"Yeah, boots." Kris muttered and his hand fell on the codpiece Adam had flourished in front of him a few minutes ago. He picked it up and examined it. "It has no ass!" He shouted at Adam who looked at him in surprise.

Adam held up a hand. "Fine, then if you won't wear the codpiece, will you wear the leather pants I got you for your birthday?" He tipped his head to one side, enquiring.

Kris reckoned that he had better take the deal while at least the lower half of his body was covered. "Okay. I can do that." Then watched suspiciously as Adam's sunny grin appeared behind the storm clouds. "You manipulative bastard! You fuck! You totally knew I wouldn't wear the codpiece. You were gunning for the leather pants all the time!" Kris had to admire the sneakiness.

Adam's smile was triumphant. "A deal's a deal, angel boy," he looked hopelessly down at the straps again. "How the fuck do these things work?"

Kris motioned for him to hand them over. He ran his fingers down the supple leather bands, fingers finding the stitches and then crowed, "A-ha! Got it!" Adam came over and Kris showed him the cunning design. One of the larger strips had a hidden pocket that folded out.

"It's a prick pocket!" Adam declared with glee and then made Kris assist him in getting into the contraption.  
________________________________

Adam smiled at Kris once he secured the last tie on the harness. The leather was soft and sinuous against his skin and being almost naked was liberating. The heat in Kris's eyes while he was helping him get into the outfit made Adam a little overheated as well.

"Okay, time to put your pants on, honey," Adam said as he went to the closet and pulled out the pristine package. Kris had taken one look at the leather trousers when Adam had given them to him, paled and shoved them back in their box and to the back of their closet, until now. "You'll have to go commando, baby. They'll show up your briefs."

His blithe comment made Kris stagger. "What?" There was faint panic on that perfect face and Adam grinned.

"You won't be able to wear underwear with those pants, they're too tight." He went to the bathroom and came out with a bottle of baby powder. "We'll have to squeeze you in the old-fashioned way."

If the look on Kris's face was anything to go by, Adam thought he might be doing without sex for a very long time.  
________________________________

By the time Adam had helped him into his pants, Kris was hot and bothered in more ways than one. Right now, Kris was turned on and gleefully imagining the things he was going to do to Adam when they got home from the Carnival that night.

"You look, um…" Adam's mouth was open and he was panting a little, not all from the exertion of assisting Kris into his outfit. Adam helped him strap the wings on. They tied across his chest with black leather straps and silver buckles and curved into his shoulder blades like they were made for that exact spot.

Adam stepped back to inspect the view and Kris saw his throat work as he swallowed. "I'll just get your boots." He went to the closet and pulled out the shit-kickers he'd talked Kris into buying about a month ago.

"Let's get your wings on first, babe," Kris smiled and then went to pick up the set remaining on the bed. They were white and grey with a few scattered black feathers and the ties blended right into the straps that criss-crossed Adam's chest down his belly over his groin and through his legs. Kris stood behind him, tilting the wings over Adam's shoulders, "Grab those ties, I'll come around the front now and tie them for you."

Adam looked at him over his shoulder, eyes smoky and liquid. "Maybe you shouldn't help me too much with my front, we may not get out here at all tonight."

So of course he walked around Adam and took the grey leather ties in his hands and made a little production of hooking them to the darker grey of the harness straps. His nails might have 'accidentally' grazed a rock hard nipple. Adam moaned. His fingers scraped against the long slope from the bottom of Adam's ribs to the indent of his navel, all unintentionally of course. Adam whimpered. The back of his hand somehow found the solid flesh of Adam's cock and rubbed inadvertently against the rigid, heated flesh. Adam growled.

"You had better stop fucking with me, Kristopher." The voice was dark and intense and Kris lifted limpid, innocent eyes to look up at Adam.

"Oops, I am such a klutz." The little smirk gave him away though and he found himself enveloped in scorching skin and soft feathers and his mouth being eaten open. Adam kissed him as though he was fucking him, desperate, hard and dirty. Kris just hung on, loving the fact that he could do this to Adam. To the world, Adam was always in control, he charmed and pleased and ruled with an iron fist in a glittery velvet glove. With Kris, he was often reduced to grunts and groans and begging. Kris loved that Adam felt safe enough with him to just let go and be frantic and needy.

"You little shit." Adam gasped into Kris's mouth and his arms tightened.

"Let me take care of that for you." Kris dropped his hand and pulled Adam's cock out of its leather protection and wrapped warm fingers around him. Adam's head fell back, brushing against the white feathers and Kris reached up, latching with gentle intent on the cord that stood out on his neck. Adam cried out softly as the slow, steady pressure of Kris's hand brought him further and further out of his skin. "Come on, babe, come for me." The low, desperate words broke Adam and he almost collapsed against Kris as he came hot and wet and sobbing.

"I am going to get you back for that." The threat was sort of negated by the fact that Adam was petting Kris and pressing damp kisses on every bit of flesh he could reach.

"Promises, promises." Kris smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly, tongue tracing the light brown freckles above Adam's lip.

"For fuck's sake! Are you two still fucking around in there?" Brad's exasperated voice and the rattle of the door handle had them jumping apart. Adam hurtled into the bathroom to clean himself up and Kris went to open the door.

Brad stood on the other side, mouth open to shout something at him, but shut it again. "You bellowed?" Kris asked with a grin.

"You…" Brad stared at him. "I can see what Adam sees in you." He walked up to Kris, pressed in close, they were about the same height and licked a long stripe up the side of Kris's neck to behind his ear. "Yum. You taste lovely."

Adam came out of the bathroom, adjusting himself carefully in his outfit. "Keep your grubby paws off my guy, Brad." The warning was light but the meaning was real.

Brad backed off, hands up. "No harm no foul, petal, but he's just precious." He licked his lips as he glanced over at Kris again. "You're going to be beating them off him tonight."

Kris strode over to Adam, put an arm around his waist. "I think it might be the other way around. Adam is going to cause a riot out there."

Adam grinned and popped a kiss on Kris's temple. "You are too kind, my love. Now, let's go and get my boots." Kris bent down carefully to pick up his own socks and boots, going without briefs in leather was a little unnerving plus he was still hard from a few moments ago, and followed Brad and Adam out of the room.

Brad was dressed in what looked like cellophane paper, the wings dripping from his shoulders in rainbows of fluff. Cassidy wore a tiny pair of brown leather shorts with suspenders, gladiator sandals and his wings blended into the creamy brown of his skin. Allison came out of the sun room, all cerise and purple and shiny, twirling like a giddy top. Her pink wings were smaller than theirs and brushed the bottom of her spine. They looked like a flock of extremely gaudy birds. Kris grinned madly.

Alli danced over to him. "Ooh, you look delish, Kris!" She took his socks and boots and knelt at his feet. "I'll help you with these." Kris murmured his thanks, resting a hand on Adam's shoulder as he lifted first one foot and then the other while Alli helped him with his shoes. Cassidy in the meantime came to Adam with a pair of dark grey thigh boots. Butter soft leather braids twined up the length of Adam's legs and linked with the grey straps hooked under his butt cheeks. He looked obscene and Kris wanted to wrap a blanket around him and hide him away from the world.

"Make-up!" Brad declared. Cheeks was on a mission and he didn't deal well with being denied.

Allison's round, cheeky face was transformed into a pouty lipped baby angel with big kewpie doll eyes and ridiculously long fake lashes. She looked like jailbait and Kris made a mental note to keep her close tonight.

Cassidy's thin, sharp features were highlighted and contoured until his face took on the appearance of a sleek cadaver, complete with sunken cheeks and bruised eyes. Brad dotted fake bruises over the perfect skin of his chest, belly and legs to complete the zombie look.

Brad had done himself up as a cross between 'My Little Pony' and 'Barbie in Toyland', Kris was never quite sure just how seriously Cheeks took himself sometimes. When the devious alter ego took over, however, mayhem usually followed.

Kris and Adam were made up as a matching pair of fallen angels, hedonistic, gleaming and a little filthy. Adam's eyes were smoky dark and sultry. He had barely there shadow with a few rhinestones pressed into the corners of his lids. His mouth was stained pink and the inner lip was red and looked like someone had been biting it, hard. Brad scattered glittery powder all over his body so that when the light caught him, he lit up like a laser beam. Kris had pretty much the same treatment, only he had flatly refused the rhinestones. That was one bridge too far for him. He couldn't avoid the shower of glitter though.

Allison sped into the bathroom to inspect herself and squealed in delight, "Oh my God! I look fucking awesome!" She yelled and then galloped out again, throwing her arms around Brad and squeezing. "You are like the prince of paint, dude!" She declared passionately and Brad threw a smirk at Kris.

Cassidy called, "Oh Kristopher?"

Kris knew right away that the tone of voice meant trouble for him. "Yeah?"

"Won't you just help me with the last part of Adam's costume please, sweetie? It's kind of a two-man job." Cass grinned wickedly and bent down to pull out a few more strips of charcoal grey leather.

"What in the name of all that's holy is that?" Kris asked as Cass sashayed over to Adam.

"It's the last piece of this decadent puzzle, peach. Now get your butt over here." Cass crooked a finger and Kris trailed reluctantly over to where Adam was standing. He looked up at Adam whose mouth curved in a worried smile.

"Only if you want to, baby." His soft words reassured Kris who watched as Cass unwound the coils of leather. His eyes widened as the thick studded collar was revealed.

"_You'll_ have to put it on." Cassidy's voice was low and a little serious and the set of Adam's mouth told Kris that this was a big deal. He took the collar and his fingers caressed the soft leather.

He raised his eyes to Adam again and asked, "What's this about?" There was a message he was missing here.

Adam's smile was still small and edgy. "It's a sort of 'I'm giving you the power tonight' gesture." He fiddled tensely with the straps at his hips. "If you want it." Anxious blue eyes met his and Kris realised that he was about to reach the next level in his relationship with this beautiful, complex man.

He reached up and gently wrapped the supple band around Adam's neck, moving around back to buckle it. "I want it." His voice sounded like he had swallowed sandpaper. He pressed in close behind Adam, moulding his body to fit into Adam's. He could feel the slight quiver of tense muscle and nerve and couldn't remember ever seeing Adam nervous about anything when it came to the two of them. He understood then what giving up control meant to Adam. He placed a damp, tender kiss between Adam's shoulder blades and whispered, "I love you so fucking much, you know that right?"

Adam turned around and they hugged tightly. "It's why I'm doing this. Trust is more important to me in some ways than love. I want you to know that I trust you with everything." He bent and kissed Kris, soft and sweet and Kris literally felt his heart expand and there was a new layer of love and joy wrapped up inside him. Their beginning had been so tough but they were living their happy ending.

"Ugh. Take me to the vomitarium, I'm about to throw up from all the sweetness." Brad made gagging noises and the quiet mood was broken. Kris intended to get back to it again a little later, more privately.

Adam laughed lightly and cuddled Kris close. Cassidy handed Kris the rest of the charcoal leash with a wicked twinkle and warned, "You'd better hold on tight to him tonight. He's going to be the belle of the ball."

Brad glared at Cass. "You had better change your tune, Mister. _I_ will be the Queen of the Carnival tonight." Cassidy gave him a grin and blew him a kiss.

"You're the queen of _my_ heart, if that counts, sweetcheeks." Brad sniffed at Cassidy's reply and folded his arms, mouth sulky. Cass walked to him and kissed him, dirty and nasty and Kris spun around, putting his hands over Alli's eyes. He was blushing a bit at the display, even though a year of exposure to these two should have made him immune by now.

"I think that has been burned on my brain!" Alli declared, pulling at Kris's fingers and laughing. "I wanna go and partay. Enough with the smooching and shit. Let's vamoose."

Brad rubbed at the gloss on Cassidy's lips, thin mouth curled in a tiny smile. "I'll need to fix that before we leave, lambchop. I messed you up a little."

Adam rested a big palm on the back of his neck and bent to whisper, "I promise I won't forget. Tonight, you're on top." Kris felt his hand clench around the end of the leash in response, then Adam showed him how to buckle it around his wrist so that they would stay connected for the night.

Kris wanted Adam to understand that he was in charge so he thought of the one thing that might keep him off balance. He looked up at Adam, dark eyes serious and said, "Alright then, tonight your safe word is _Aquarius_." He met Adam's startled gaze with his own, injecting his face with intent. "I am your master and you will obey." The little shudder that shook Adam's body told him that Adam was more than willing to play this game with him. The real question was, which one of them would break first? Toppy, always in control Adam or laid back, no worries Kris. He smiled to himself, keeping his face straight. For the first time, he was actually looking forward to the night ahead.  
________________________________

Adam trailed after Kris like a puppy, bemused with the previous exchange. Who was this stranger in Kris's body? And why was he so turned on by dominant Kris?

"Aquarius?" he whispered and Kris slanted his eyes at him. "Where did that come from?"

Kris put a finger to Adam's lips. "I haven't given you permission to speak. Wait until I do."

Adam could almost feel the snarl forming on his face and tried to control it. He felt Kris's free hand, the one not holding his leash, brush against his crotch, slow, deliberate and his body trembled.

"Do you want me to stop?" The question was low and hot and Adam shook his head. Not a chance. Not yet anyway. A tug on the leash and he followed Kris into the limousine waiting for them. Brad and Cassidy were draped over each other in a profusion of feathers and limbs. Allison was butt up in the air, head in the bar, searching for something to drink.

"There's nothing but champagne." She whined, looking over her shoulder at Kris, who shrugged.

"Doesn't matter anyway, baby girl. You're not twenty-one yet." Cassidy was at least trying to be responsible and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Buzzkiller! I totally drink at home." She declared airily, waving a hand at the champagne bottle that Brad had commandeered. Alli flung herself onto the seat facing Adam and Kris, arms folded, lip jutting out and wings crushed behind her. "So not fair. One day I'm gonna tell my momma what stuff you guys have exposed me to."

Brad peered at her as he handed the champagne flutes over to the other three legal adults in the car. "That will just mean that you won't be allowed to play with us anymore and the only person that will hurt is you, chicken." Adam grinned to himself as he looked at Allison's thoughtful expression. Occasionally Brad logic was actually human logic.

"Fine." She grumped, "But you're totally gonna get me shit-faced when I turn twenty-one, right?" Her hopeful eyes encompassed them all and they all nodded obediently. Adam felt a scratch against his skin and looked down to see Kris's hand on his thigh, fingers motionless apart from his thumb which he was circling and pressing and digging in and he thought for a second that it was unlikely that he would last the night. He moaned a little and tried to wriggle away from Kris. He got a warning look in return and stilled. He felt something inside quiver and shake and his heart almost burst open. Adam had always said that he was an open book and Kris was the one with hidden depths. Who knew he'd be proved right like this?

"Be still," was all that Kris said but the undertones were myriad. Adam squirmed, aroused and uncomfortable as the leather was unforgiving even though soft. He saw the corner of Kris's mouth tilt up in a little smile. The bastard knew exactly what was happening and was enjoying Adam's discomfort. He was going to pay for that. Tomorrow. Adam felt his balls tighten and his cock harden in anticipation of what lay ahead. Tonight might just kill him.

The Carnival was in full swing by the time they arrived. Brad and Cassidy leaped out of the limo, dragging Allison with them. "Come on, losers!" Alli yelled back at them as the three musketeers plunged into a mass of flesh.

Kris climbed out and tugged gently at the leash. Adam felt a moment of resistance. Private was one thing. This kind of public ownership that he was allowing tonight was something he had never done before. His friends would all know what this gesture meant. It made him slightly nauseous with nerves.

"Adam, come on." Kris poked his head back inside and his face changed when he spotted Adam frozen on the seat. He clambered back in again, took Adam's hands in his. "You know, we don't have to do this tonight. It might be a bit much for …"

Adam shook his head. He licked his lips and Kris followed the movement with his eyes. So he did it again. Those eyes darkened, the lids drooped a little and Kris leaned forward. Adam stayed utterly still. Kris nibbled gently on Adam's bottom lip then bit down, hard, not quite drawing blood. Adam felt the quiver rocket through his body and his mouth opened in a gasp. Kris plunged in, his tongue like a spear, and he climbed up and straddled Adam's legs. When he lifted his hand to touch Kris's hip, he was slapped down and Adam obediently stopped moving while Kris ravaged his mouth. There were going to be marks. He'd wear them with pride.

Kris moved from his lips to his jaw and then down the slope of his neck. At the base, where neck met shoulder, he sucked, ferocious, marking his territory. Adam groaned, hips spasming out of his control, almost unseating Kris. The calloused fingers dug into his waist and pushed him down. "Don't fucking move." Kris growled and Adam almost came right there. Kris lifted his head and looked down at him, mouth red, wet and swollen. "I want you to repeat after me." He raised a brow and Adam nodded, "I do nothing without your permission."

Adam's eyes widened, this Kris was a complete surprise. "I do nothing without your permission."

Kris smiled, nasty and a bit mean. "I will obey you without question tonight."

He had created a monster. "I will obey you without question tonight."

Kris climbed off him and got out of the limousine again, this time, the tug on the leash wasn't as gentle. "Let's get going." Adam obeyed.

The Carnival was already a couple of thousand strong, but Allison, Brad and Cassidy were easy to spot in their feathery gear. Adam stayed close to Kris, one hand tucked into the back of the tight leather pants, the other clasped in Kris's. It was a very strange feeling for Adam to be the one being led. It made him uncertain, nervous, insecure. Kris took to his role like a duck to water, striding confidently towards their friends.

One boozy guy came up to Adam and stroked a hand over his chest. Kris stepped up and into his face and growled, "Fuck off. Mine." The startled reveller had stumbled back and Kris pulled a shocked Adam after him.

Adam allowed himself a small smile though. Kris was really into this whole, 'I'm on top' thing and it was driving Adam crazy. He wasn't quite sure what that said about him. Maybe all these years of being the man in charge had concealed a desire to be dominated. Who knew? It looked like he was going to find out tonight.

"Dudes! Where the fuck have you been?" Allison had found the lap of a laughing man dressed like an Arabian prince with a full face mask. Brad and Cassidy were tangled together and as usual Adam couldn't tell where one started and the other ended.

"Oh, I bet I can guess what they've been doing?" Brad's reply was sly and he smirked at his ex. "Having a little fun in the back of the limo, my little birds?" Kris just looked at him, accustomed to Brad's rather amazing ability to speak completely without thought or filter. Adam lowered his head, submissive and letting Kris take the lead.

"Brad." Kris's voice was soft and dangerous. "Shut up. Right now." Cassidy's eyes went wide.

Brad held up his hands. "Fine. I won't say another word." He made a zip-lip sign over his mouth and rolled his eyes. Cass dug an elbow into his side and hissed at him.

The man with Allison in his lap lifted up his mask and Matt grinned up at them. Kris gave a short laugh and ran to their friend. "G-man! You didn't tell us you were coming."

Matt tumbled Alli off and stood up, hugging Kris with a chuckle. "I told Alli to keep it as a surprise. I haven't seen you guys for fuckin' ever." He looked over at Adam, mouth gaping. "What the fuck? Adam? Is there another piece of that gear that you maybe missed out and left at home?"

Adam shook his head and smiled, looked at Kris who replied, "Nope, Adam is as dressed as he's going to be tonight. Plus, he's not been given permission to speak yet so you'll have to catch up with him later."

Matt stared at Kris. "I don't wanna know, do I?"

Allison hugged him from behind and confirmed, "Nope. They've been scary today. Kris is all 'grr argh' and Adam is all 'yes my master' which is kinda freakin' me out but hey, whatever blows their hair back, it's all cool with me." Adam stared at her, waiting for her to breathe. She giggled at his expression.

Matt looked over at Brad and Cass who were deep in discussion with a guy in a cat suit and a women dressed like a teapot. "Tonight is going to get very weird, isn't it?" He asked no-one in particular and everyone nodded. "Right. Loins girded. Alli, you are my shield tonight. It looks like it might not be safe for anyone who isn't part of a couple."

Cassidy came up behind him and pinched his ass. "Stick with us, piano man, we'll show you a real good time."

Kris came up next to Adam, rested one hand on Adam's back and the other he twisted around and around until the leash was so tight it almost bent Adam in half. "No going anywhere without me." His voice was like sandpaper on Adam's tightly wound nerves. "And no matter what I do to you, you're not allowed to come until I say you can."

Adam felt his brain melt right there. What was left was primitive and feral and all he wanted was to grab Kris, throw him over the nearest surface and fuck him until they both passed out from the pleasure. What he did though was nod meekly and shuffle behind him, pressing his nearly naked body up against Kris's entire back, ankles to neck and bury his face in the soft hair at his nape. Payback was a bitch and he let Kris feel every inch of him, hard, hot and eager.

Kris froze and then slowly leaned back, his head resting against Adam's chest, his wings surrounding Adam from the side. "You'll pay for that later," he warned and Adam used his teeth on Kris's shoulder, gentle but firm. He wanted Kris to remember that this was a one night only thing and that if he went too far, he would be answering to Adam in the morning.  
________________________________

Kris felt a recklessness seize him. Adam was going to punish him for this but he meant to enjoy his night in power. The leather strap wrapped around his wrist and up his arm kept Adam bound to him and they strolled through the throngs of revellers.

Adam's hand, tucked into the back of his pants, was a constant reminder of what lay ahead that night and Kris kept the leash tight and close. He saw the way the men looked at Adam, like he was something they wanted to swallow in one quick bite. It felt strange to be in control for the first time in their relationship. Sometimes Kris wondered at how easily he had given up the power when he had started going out with Adam. He'd always been the dominant one in his relationship with Katy but with Adam, it had been simple, no discussion. Maybe it was because Adam had been the one with all the knowledge. Kris had been green and inexperienced and followed his lead, but now, a year later, it felt good to be in charge again. Even if it was for only one night.

Brad and Cassidy forged ahead, shouting greetings to people in increasingly bizarre costumes. Matt and Allison stayed close to Adam and Kris, eyes wide and wondering at the display.

"Shit Adam, I think there are people here who are actually even _more_ naked than you!" Matt declared as a guy on stilts gambolled past in nothing more than a thong. Adam smiled, still silent and obedient and Kris grinned too.

"Okay, you can talk now. But only to our party. If I see or hear you talking to anyone else, there will be trouble." Kris flattened his mouth and watched Adam sternly.

"Thank fuck," he breathed and proceeded to kiss Matt on his surprised mouth. "Hey handsome boy, how the hell are you?"

Matt sputtered and scrubbed at his mouth while Alli cackled. "You shit! I don't kiss guys!"

Adam grinned, blue eyes bright with mischief. "Of course you do, Matthew. You tried to kiss me a lot when we were in the mansion. You were like a stealth bomber. You lay in wait for me and kept pouncing. I had to defend my virtue. I learned to bob and weave"

Kris felt a funny clenching at the base of his belly. It felt suspiciously like jealousy. Matt protested, "I did not! You flaunted yourself," but he was laughing and so was Adam.

"Did not." Adam denied.

"Did too." Alli confirmed and giggled. Kris put a hand on Adam's waist and he immediately settled.

"From what I can remember, Adam only flirted with me." Kris's voice was pleasant. He worked hard at keeping it even. Adam glanced down at him, a worried line etched in his forehead.

Matt looked at Kris. "Um, yeah, of course he did," and cast a concerned peek over at Adam. "I was just messing with you dude."

Kris could feel his face harden. He knew that Matt was a joker and tended to stomp around where angels feared to tread, but Adam was his…Adam was his. Huh. Adam was his.

He tugged on the leash and Adam swung around, eyes intent and slightly anxious. That wasn't the expression Kris wanted to see. "I'm ready to leave now."

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Brad was already whining, "You are not going yet. We still have to get to the crowning of the Queen of the Carnival."

Cassidy looked over at Kris who stared back at him. Hopefully at least one of these two would use the sense God gave them and let them go so that they could enjoy their party and Kris could enjoy…Adam. "Cheeks, I think it's best we let these two hit the road. They do not have Halloween on their minds."

The dry remark made Alli hoot with glee. "They totally want to get out of here and make lurve in the back seat of the limousine."

Brad scowled at Kris. "That would just be tacky."

Kris snorted at the man in see-through cellophane. "Tacky. Right."

"You are not denying it though." Matt's contribution was not helpful and Kris quelled him with a stare.

"None of your business." He looked around, glared at Allison who was trying to shove her fist in her mouth to stop the giggles. "Not _any_ of your business." He felt a warm hand at his back and turned to face Adam. "Do you want to stay?"

There must have been something in his face or eyes or something because Adam just shook his head. "No. I want to go home with you."

Kris felt his heart jump a bit, joyful and clapping like a seal. Adam had chosen him. Again. He smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go then."

Brad threw up his hands in exasperation and stalked off, muttering, "All that work to make them beautiful and they run away to fuck like bunnies. How is this my life?" Cassidy raced after him, laughing.

Alli looked at them wistfully, "I guess that means my Hallo-peen party is over too, right? Because, you seriously can't leave me with those two in charge." She waved a dismissive hand in the direction Brad and Cass had gone.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of you, little missy," Matt promised in the worst John Wayne interpretation in the history of the world. Alli looked doubtful and he huffed, "I can be responsible, you know?" He propped his hands on his hips and glared. It was sort of ruined by the fact that his hips were draped in pink satin.

Alli cast a glance at Kris who shrugged. "It's your decision, sweetheart. Brad and Cassidy won't desert you and they are not completely irresponsible." He threw a considering look at Matt. "Not too sure about this one though." He grinned at the indignant expression on Matt's face. "We're only a phone call away if you need us, if you want to stay." He saw the longing stare she gave the rainbow hued crowd. "Go. Have fun. Call if you need us."

She flashed a quick grin, grabbed Matt's hand and plunged into the crowd after Brad and Cass. "Happy Hallo-peen dudes!" Matt waved them goodbye and vanished into a sea of writhing bodies.

Kris looked up at Adam. Adam's face was statue-still and empty of all emotion. Kris wasn't going to stand for that. He moved into Adam's space, pressed up against his chest and bit down on the blade of flesh there. Adam yelped but held still. Kris soothed the bruised skin with lips and tongue and felt the trembling begin with a sense of satisfaction. He knew exactly how to turn Adam Lambert on.

"No talking from now until I give you permission." His order made Adam's eyes narrow, but he nodded slowly. Kris started weaving his way back to the car park and the limousine that would take them home. After a little play time in the back seat of course. He had plans.  
________________________________

Adam followed Kris silently, his mind working frantically. He had no idea what Kris was planning and if he didn't trust Kris so much, there would be a whole lot more fear than anticipation. But it was _Kris_ so he was sort of okay.

Kris held the leash firmly, eyes scanning the crowd to make sure no one approached. Adam felt rather proud of him because Kris didn't do intimidating notmally but whatever expression was on his face was obviously working. He walked a little faster and pressed his chest close up against Kris's back.

Kris faltered slightly and turned hot eyes to him. "Don't push me too far right now."

Adam thought he would climb out of his skin to get to Kris he was so turned on. This Kris was a walking wet dream and Adam was going to be having fantasies about tonight for years to come. He bent down and licked at Kris's neck, tasted sweat and salt and Kris. He felt a sharp yank on the collar and it tightened around his neck. Kris wasn't looking at him but the leash was taut and quivering between them.

Adam heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the limo. The chauffer opened the door, trying to conceal his surprise. He'd driven them to many parties before and they were usually among the last to leave.

Kris called, "Hey Carl, let's take the long way home okay?" The driver nodded and Kris pulled hard on the leash, causing Adam to stumble and nearly fall into the back of the car. He climbed across the back seat, prevented from going too far by the shortness of the leather strap. Kris clambered in after him and the door closed. Adam thought it sounded like a jail cell slamming shut.

The limousine rumbled to life and moved slowly away from the noise of the carnival. Adam curled himself into one corner, stretching the leash as far as possible and watched Kris warily. He stiffened when Kris crooked a finger and murmured, "Come here."

He slid closer and then Kris pointed to his feet. "Down there." Adam scrambled to obey, kneeling between Kris's legs, hands on his thighs. "Unzip me." Shaking, aroused and slightly terrified, Adam followed his order, fingers trembling as they pulled on the zip and Kris lay back against the seat, eyes heavy-lidded and burning. "Blow me." Kris commanded, rasping and low, and Adam bent his head, swallowing Kris's cock with one smooth movement. The groan that broke from Kris encouraged Adam to work his mouth up to the tip of the soft head and then engulf the shaft again with a hum at the back of his throat. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Adam." Kris's fingers clenched in Adam's hair, pulling to the point of pain but Adam continued, relentless and eager until Kris broke apart, coming with a moan and a shudder. Adam carried on sucking and licking, milking every last drop until Kris collapsed back, boneless and ruined.

Adam stayed crouched at Kris's feet, hands clutching Kris's thighs, waiting for his next instructions. Kris rolled his head against the seat and opened his eyes. "Now, take care of yourself." He instructed and Adam fell back on his heels and moved his hand to his groin. "Wait." Kris stopped him. "I'll do it." He placed a hand against Adam's chest and pushed. Adam fell back on the floor, thankful for the size of the limousine and Kris crawled over him, cock wet and heavy and half-hard against his belly. He sat up, straddling Adam's waist and set about unbuckling the straps that were bound around his body, scraping and pinching and pressing as he unwrapped the lengths of leather until they were limp on the floor and Adam was naked and panting for air.

Then he set his teeth on Adam's bicep, just holding the skin between his teeth and biting down. Adam felt his hips roll and he struggled to keep his body still. He fought to stay silent but the moans were beating at the back of his throat, desperate to be heard. Kris put his fingers against Adam's mouth. "Not a fucking sound."

Adam swallowed hard, threw his head back and bit down on his own wrist as Kris proceeded to wreck him with teeth and lips and clever tongue, brutal and cruel and so beautiful it made him want to cry. Adam came in a mess of heat and wet and silent screaming. Kris sat back and surveyed the damage with a smile.

"Nice." He moved back onto the seat and tucked himself back into his pants. "Stay right where you are," he told Adam, who couldn't move anyway. He didn't have a working muscle left in his body and he idly hoped that the limo floor was at least a little clean, closing his eyes as the motion of the car lulled his over-stimulated body to sleep.  
________________________________

Kris looked down at Adam, eyes closed and lashes ink dark against the pale skin of his cheeks. All Adam was still wearing were the boots and the wings and Kris thought that this is what a fallen angel should look like. Ravished, ravaged and wanton, but with a sweetness that compelled. He pushed the intercom button and told Carl to head home. He had a few ideas for the rest of the night.

He helped Adam back into the strips of leather and then coiled the leash around his wrist again when the limousine stopped. "Ready?" he asked and Adam licked his lips and nodded, following him meekly into their home.

"Shower first I think." Kris walked to their bathroom, grateful for the large open shower that easily accommodated an army. He motioned to Adam to help him with his wings and then Adam knelt down and unbuckled his boots, lifting first one and then the other foot as Kris rested a warm palm on his shoulder. He stood as Adam unzipped him and tugged the tight leather pants down his legs and off. He remained there as Kris reached down and undid the ties of his wings, pushing them off so that they tumbled to the bathroom floor in a flurry of white and grey. Adam crept closer, nuzzling his nose against the indent of skin where Kris's hip curved into his belly. He opened his mouth and pressed hot, damp lips against him. Kris couldn't control the shiver that made its way down his spine.

He shook his head and said, "Undress. We need to get clean before we go any further." Adam moved to put the shower on. The rain showerhead was an indulgence he had insisted on and Kris loved standing under the cascade of water. It reminded him of his favourite spot back home in Conway, a small pond with a little waterfall where he and Daniel used to swim and play and dream.

The steam swirled through the room like mountain mist and Kris prodded Adam until they stood under the water together. He held out his arms and Adam moved quickly into them, his own arms wrapping around Kris with familiar strength. Kris told Adam, "You can talk now."

Adam just looked at him, blue eyes dazed and clouded. "I think I talk too much. Tonight, I want to feel." He bent and took Kris's mouth in the sweetest, filthiest kiss Kris had ever received from him. "Make me feel, baby. Make me feel."

Kris leaned back in his embrace and gazed intently up at him. "What's with you and this control thing tonight anyway?"

Adam shrugged. "It's my way of showing you how much I love and trust you. I only let Brad top once. It was a disaster. He hated it and so did I. With you, I like the fact that I don't always have to be the strong one. I love that you want to take care of me as much as I want to take care of you." His mouth curved in a wicked grin. "Besides, I've been enjoying your caveman attitude tonight. It's a serious turn on."

Kris smiled sweetly back at him and said, "On your knees." Adam's grin disappeared but he obeyed immediately. Kris looked down at that beautiful face watching him, ran calloused fingers over the high cheekbones and pornographic mouth. He turned the water down a little so that it fell like light rain on them. He rubbed his thumb against Adam's lips and pushed inside, tracing the inside of his mouth like Braille.

"I want your hands on me," he told Adam, who started at his feet, fingers like butterflies over the bridge and under the arch, trailing up and around his ankle bone to the firm muscle of his calf. Here Adam stopped, applied pressure and squeezed and then moved to the back of Kris's knees where he discovered an erogenous zone Kris didn't know he had. He leaned forward, hair falling into his eyes and pressed an open mouthed kiss to the skin just above Kris's knee, fingers massaging and rubbing their way up and around, kneading his ass gently, until eventually they found the softest skin in his groin.

"Not yet." Kris told him when he moved to grasp his cock. Kris was almost staggering from the onslaught of sensation, but Adam wanted, no Adam needed Kris to be in control tonight. He reached for the water and turned it off. "I want you to dry me."

Adam stood silently and went to collect a towel. He came back and enfolded Kris in sweet smelling cotton. And proceeded to drive him out of his mind as he dried each and every crevice and patch of skin he could find. Kris put a hand out and supported himself against the shower wall. If he were to die of pleasure tonight, he thought, it was one hell of a way to go.

When Adam finally decided that Kris was dry enough, he stepped back, waiting for his next instruction. Kris turned and walked out of the bathroom, to their bedroom, telling Adam, "Get dry. I want you on that bed in sixty seconds. I will be timing you." He heard the quick intake of breath and smirked. This would definitely not be a one time only thing. They would play this game again. Kris rather liked being in charge.

He stood by their bed, waiting and Adam raced out, arms and chest slightly pink from being briskly rubbed. Kris pointed at the mattress and Adam climbed up and lay down, body naked and open and his. Kris looked at him, covetous and aching. He walked to the foot of the bed and mirrored Adam's actions from the shower, starting at his feet and moving agonizingly slowly up the length of his legs. The whimpering was distracting so he warned him, "If you carry on making that noise, I am going to gag you." The instant hardening of nipples and dick told Kris that Adam didn't hate the idea of being gagged.

"Seriously?" he asked and Adam nodded, mute and desperate. "Okay. Let's see about fulfilling that particular fantasy." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a tie. Walking back to Adam, all Kris saw were vulnerable blue eyes and a shaking body. "Are you sure?" he asked. The strained nod moved him to take the tie and put it between Adam's teeth, wrapping it around his head a couple of times and tying it loosely at the base of his skull. He stepped back to observe his work and the heat that blazed in Adam's eyes was answer enough. He was more than fine with it.

Kris climbed up on the bed then. "Turn over," he instructed and Adam turned slowly. Kris took a moment to admire the gorgeous line from neck to spine to ass and legs and then swung a leg over, straddling him. He leaned forward and bit down hard on Adam's ass where the flesh was softest. The moan through the tie was liquid and Kris smiled slowly to himself. He had a banquet beneath him in his bed and he intended to feast.

He took Adam apart. Piece by piece.  
________________________________

Adam was destroyed. Kris had worked him over like a professional, shredding his control and breaking down every ounce of resistance. He had rolled Adam beneath him and sucked and kissed and fucked him until he had no idea where he was, who he was or if he was still alive.

He lay there, panting and gasping, mouth dry and raw from screaming around the gag. Kris was a limp mass against his back, cock soft and still covered by condom and come. Adam groaned as he tried to roll over and Kris protested sleepily.

"Come on baby, we need to get cleaned up before we go to sleep." Adam tugged at the tie around his mouth and threw it on the floor, staggering to his feet. He wrestled a grumbling Kris off the bed and for the second time that night, they stood together beneath the rain showerhead. This time however, they leaned against one another, holding each other up. Adam ran soapy hands over Kris, massaging kinks and aches and then stood quietly while Kris did the same.

They dried one another off and Adam pulled the comforter from the bed before bundling Kris under the sheet. He switched off the lamp on the table next to the bed. Kris had insisted on leaving it on, wanting to see each expression on Adam's face. He slipped under the sheet as well and Kris scooted over immediately, nuzzling against his neck and body already relaxing into familiar spaces.

Adam looked at him and whispered, "I love you. Thank you."

Kris opened his eyes and stared back at him, soft and adoring, "I love you too. And you're welcome." Adam's arms tightened around him and pulled him close, already being pulled down into slumber.

Adam's brain was shutting down but he idly thought about that crap-tastic Elle shoot where Kris had been dressed up in Adam's 'look' and it had been such a colossal fail. He wished that Joe Zee could have seen Kris tonight in his wings and leather pants and shit kickers. That asshole knew shit about fashion. Kris could totally rock Adam's look if he had the right accessories.

Like Adam.

_oh...and in case you're interested, Adam's outfit sort of looks a little like this: _ <http://fl1.shopmania.org/files/photo-images/1950/leather-strappy-body-male~t_1949338.jpg>


End file.
